The Mythical Nightmares
by Annie and Ivy
Summary: "Each tribute will have something special about them, something unique. That something could help them in the games. That something,"she pauses yet again. "That something is their name" she finished. Confusion sprang through the crowd. Their names? What about their names? "Tell me ladies and gentlemen, do you have any interest in mythology?" The president smirked knowingly.
1. Story Time

The Mythical Nightmares

_Story Time_

Papers fly everywhere, dust and ashes lay on the ground as well as the decaying bodies of what used to be Capitol citizens. I walk a little closer to what used to be the arena. The one where 23 kids died and I lived. The one that has souls trapped inside of it. The one with my friends. My family.

"It's bad isn't it?" Alexandria asked. I nod. She shows me the now crumbled colorful yet stained buildings.

"Crews are coming in to pick up the bodies of the dead" she went on.

"Good, they deserve to be buried" I tell her. As I walk through the debris of the building occasionally stepping in paper. Suddenly the wind starts.

"Do you need a jacket?" She asks. I shake my head.

"You know, some people would actually talk about what happened in the arena, but you stayed quiet, like nothing happened, but people could see it in your eyes, the pain, the anger, the loss, we waited for you to tell us what it was like, but you, you didn't, you stayed quiet and just turned mute, wanting the others to leave you alone, not needing the attention, but that just grabbed it even more" she pauses looking at me occasionally.

"You changed everyone, the whole nation" she goes on.

"I didn't want to" I butt in.

"But you did anyway! You caused all this, the rebellion that finally set us free, you killed those who caused us all the pain just for their entertainment!" She yells.

"Don't say that! I just caused hundreds of deaths, I caused even more pain! I didn't want that!" I yell back.

"Even if you didn't want it you still caused it! You set us free!" She yelled.

"You set yourselves free! Do you know what it's like to have kids die in your hands, to watch the life drain from their eyes?! To go back and see their family grieving because they didn't come back!? No you don't! Cause you weren't in the arena! I was!" I yell.

"I don't know what that's like, but I do know what it's like to loose someone you love just like you did, hell every single one of those families did! They finally opened their eye as realized that all of this wrong, all thanks to you! You saved them. You saved them from further pain.

"Sometimes opening your eyes is the lost painful thing to do" I say. He stays quiet and we continue waking through the debris. Suddenly I slip and fall in front of a decayed body. I stare at it, Shocked.

"Are you ok?" Alexandria asks. I stand up and dust myself off.

"I'm fine" I clear my throat and step on a crumbled piece of paper. I take my foot off of it and pick it up slowly. Not believing what I see. I blink the tears away.

The Mythical Nightmares it read. A picture of everyone's eyes on it. I cover my hand with my mouth. They even made posters. What sick idiotic people. And I'm one of them.

"Do you remember what it was like? In the arena?" Alexandria asks. I stare at the paper. Not letting it go. The last memory of them is in my hands.

"Of course I do, I remember it like it was yesterday" I whisper. I trace over all their eyes and smile.

"I remember it all, the reapings, the outfits, everything. Everything" I say smiling at the memories that start flooding in.

"It all started when the president made the announcement" I start in aware of the camera recording. I just want to let it all out, and that's exactly what I do.


	2. The Announcement

**The Beginning Of The Mythical**

**Prologue**

_"Each tribute will have something special about them, something unique. That something could help them in the games. That something,"she pauses yet again._

_"That something is their name" she finished. Confusion sprang through the crowd. Their names? What about their names?_

_"Tell me ladies and gentlemen, do you have any interest in mythology?" The president smirked knowingly._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_"I was with all my friends and family of course, I thought all of this was a waste of time, I wanted to go out and play, I was old yes, but I still wanted to have fun, so as I was sneaking out, the president popped up, and I instantly knew it was serious. So I stayed, and the moment it finished, everyone turned to me, because I was the only on in the room with a mythology name. I shook it off saying it wasn't going to be me. That it was going to be some random person I never met, now that I think about it, I wish I believed them, but I was too stubborn for that"_

President Elaine Lily Astolar Snow. The name brings shivers into every citizen of Panem. Seeming like a sweet innocent girl because of her features, the eyes of the snakes granddaughter are cold. The grayish-green making it seem haunting.

This year, was different. This year, she would be a game maker, a personal twist she's done every ten years. It's been ten years since she's hosted her very first hunger games. They were a hit. No one forgot how bloody, how gory, how haunting they were. Everyone loved it. Even more than the 74th hunger games. How she hated it. Those were the biggest disgraceful games yet. How can her grandfather have felt with that? How could he have kept up with it for two years? Only to have them 'kidnapped' by rebels and then tart a rebellion only to have lost thousands of lives and have the hunger games games continue? Horrible. Disgraceful. They had to wait many years for The numbers to go up again. But by the time that was possible, Elaine was already president and had started the games again. They've been going on for twenty four years now. Twenty five according to this year.

It was all ready. All planned. They were all prepared. They just hope they got the right tributes to go with the arena and the gore.

"President Astolar, the crew is ready for you" The attendant stuttered. Fear clearly in his eyes and facial expression. The president slowly got up her chair and smirked as she went to the stage. The attendant and everyone in her way quickly moved out of her way. Not wanting to face the consequences. Not wanting to make eye contact. They don't want their lives stolen after all.

Silence fell over all of Panem as the president made her way to the podium. Clearing her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen" she began, her tone emotionless yet full of dark humor.

"This year, is a special year," she said tauntingly.

Murmurs spread through the crowd. Of course it was special. It was after all the start of the new 25th games. New meaning that they were replacing the old games with new ones. In that process, people forgot about the old games and tributes and mentors, but they still had tapes.

"I will be controlling this years games, as every ten years I do, but these are different. Like your old president, my grandfather, there will be a twist" she smirks. Once again murmurs began to fill Panem. Excitement. Humor. Anger. Joy. Pain.

"This year" she looked at the crowd.

"This year, each tribute" she paused. Anxiety filled the crowd.

"Shall be chosen by yours truly," she said smiling evilly. Cheers filled the crowd.

"Not to mention"she cut them off.

"That each tribute will have something special about them, something unique. That something could help them in the games. That something,"she pauses yet again.

"That something is their name" she finished. Confusion sprang through the crowd. Their names? What about their names?

"Tell me ladies and gentlemen, do you have any interest in mythology?" The president smirked knowingly. With that she left the stage and got ready for the Reapings, the Reaping of The Mythical.


End file.
